


He’s sorry (jughead)

by Lilscolebughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilscolebughead/pseuds/Lilscolebughead
Summary: Betty and jugheads first proper argument that leaves them both in tears will they figure things out?





	He’s sorry (jughead)

Bughead one shot

Forgiveness

“Has anyone seen Betty?” Jughead asked

Veronica and Archie look at jughead

“She’s had a headache and went home jughead did she not tell you?”

Jughead lies  
“Oh, yeah totally forgot she texted me”

The truth was they had a huge argument at interval today that left them both in tears

“I need to go guys thanks for reminding me” he smiles.

He steps outside, the cold of late February in riverdale hits his cheeks and makes him all red and chilly

He whisperers into the air  
“I need to make things right”

Earlier that day....

“Jughead i already told you I didn’t want your dad dragged into our mess, my moms mess and I’m sorry”

“Yeah well sorry or not Betts my dad is already a criminal and this investigation will literally be aimed at him if it ever gets out”

“Juggie, I love you and I’m sorry”

“No, Betty I know I’m your boyfriend and all but surely if you and Archie where together you wouldn’t drag Fred into this mess, it’s just because my dads made a bad life so far and you, you and your mom don’t think he’s ever going to change, right?”

“How dare you say that Jughead I have so much respect for your dad and he’s changed so much but do you even respect me?”

Betty cries

“I thought you where better than this, I thought you loved me Jug, like I love you but what you’ve just said, just there Betty cries harder, Jughead you’ve broke my heart”  
She runs off

“Betty” he shouts, but she’s gone.


End file.
